I'm Jessie: Got A Problem With That?
by linklover77
Summary: Jessie and Bullseye are the two newest members of the family. Jessie suspects one toy is purposely avoiding her, but she can't seem to figure out why. What happens when someone gets on her bad side?
1. Chapter 1

Jessie plopped herself down on Andy's bed and stretched her legs out in front of her. She ran her hands around her calves, and examined the condition of her boots. They'd been scratched up a bit from her close escape about a few days ago. She'd almost been flown to Japan all by herself. She shuddered at the millions of possible outcomes had she been trapped on that plane. She couldn't believe that Woody and his friend had helped her out.

The next day, she followed Woody around the room constantly thanking him. She would always be eternally indebted to him for saving her. Woody tried to ignore her at first, but he found that it was impossible. He eventually became so fed up that he finally told her to stop bothering him and go and thank the real person that had saved them: Buzz. She nodded and headed off to seek out the evasive toy. She hadn't seen him much for the past couple of days.

The first day she'd spent in Andy's room, he had talked to her, well, stuttered was more like it. He had complimented her and had willingly tried to show her around the room. After Woody had told Jessie to find Buzz, he was nowhere to be found. She searched under the bed, in the closet, on the windowsill, and even in the garbage can. Nothing. He had simply vanished.

The next day, she saw him again, and when she tried to ask him where he'd gone off to yesterday, he quickly excused himself and ran off in the other direction. She just shrugged and assumed he was busy. He and Woody were in charge of Andy's room. He must have been preparing for something. That's what Woody did. That's just about all Woody could do.

She didn't think much about it until today when Buzz had entirely avoided her when she tried to talk to him again. She couldn't help but get the feeling he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. A lump formed in her throat at the thought. How could this toy go from being so nice to being so mean? What had she done or said to change his attitude towards her? She stood up and decided she'd just have to change his mind for him.

She hopped off of the bed and did a quick scan of the room. Again, he was nowhere to be found. Typical, she muttered to herself. She paced around the room and noticed Woody talking with Hamm about something. She decided to join in on the conversation.

"Have you seen Buzz?" Woody asked Hamm with concern.

"I haven't seen him much since the newbies showed up," Hamm replied.

"That's odd," Woody scratched his head, "I have no idea where he is. What a space nut…"

Jessie decided to put her two cents in. "I think he's hiding from me," she blurted out.

Woody and Hamm jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. Woody whipped around to face the cowgirl.

"Jessie!" he shouted, "Why'd ya have to scare me like that?"

She shrugged innocently and persisted in being a part of the conversation. "He's avoiding me."

Woody laughed. "Why would he be hiding from you?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Jessie, Buzz is not hiding from you or avoiding you," Woody said, "He's just…" Woody trailed off.

"We're not exactly sure _what_ Buzz is doing," Hamm finished.

"I already told you!" Jessie exclaimed, anger rising in her voice, "He's avoiding me! I don't know what I did or why he's hiding, but he is! It's the truth!"

"Jessie," Woody started, "You've had a rough past couple of days. Maybe you should rest."

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She brushed it off and glared at him. When Woody had nothing else to say, she stalked off.

She knew she was right. Why couldn't Woody understand? Buzz was avoiding her! It was as plain as a chicken running around with its head cut off! The anger welled up inside of her. She didn't know who this Buzz guy thought he was, but she sure didn't like him. He's just an inconsiderate, upstart space toy like the Prospector said he was, Jessie thought. She cringed at the thought of the Prospector, but she was too angry to disagree with what he said. She didn't care about showing Buzz who she really was; all she wanted now was to get revenge.

She decided to sulk in a quiet corner of the room. Why did this have to happen to her? What was wrong with him? Well, whatever it was, she didn't want to have anything to do with him either.

She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her arms. She watched the other toys as they went about their day. It was a Thursday morning, and Andy was at school. She spotted Buzz emerge from behind a bookcase. None of the other toys seemed to notice where he had come from. Her head perked up, and she decided to confront him once and for all.

She quickly jumped up and began to fast walk towards Buzz. When she had almost reached him, he spotted her. He turned around and sprinted back towards the bookcase. She took it up a notch and ran as fast as she could. Her legs were longer than his, and she could run much faster than he could. She caught up to him before he reached his hiding spot, and she tackled him to the ground. Buzz lay on his back with Jessie on top of him. His face grew extremely red, and he tried to get away, but she pinned him down.

"I have a few questions for you space boy," she whispered into his ear menacingly.

Buzz gulped and avoided her gaze. His face was on fire, and he was surprised that she didn't recoil from him. She released his arms and used her hands to grab his face. She forced him to look at her, and when he did, she gasped.

She quickly hopped off of him and began to walk away. Buzz sat up and rubbed his wrists. He watched as she left him there, and he wondered what could've possibly made her change her mind. What he really wanted to know was why she'd gasped. What had he done to cause that kind of a reaction?

* * *

Author's Note: I haven't written Bessie stuff in _so_ long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to write more soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Gah! I've been SO busy lately! I haven't had like ANY time to write! It's been rather depressing...anyway, this chapter is leading up to some big things that should be happening (key word: should. Sometimes I like to wander from my original plan...hehehe :P). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Buzz!" Woody exclaimed, running over to his best friend. He stopped when he saw the expression on Buzz's face and hesitantly asked, "Buzz?"

Buzz continued to stare off after the cowgirl, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes fixed on her slender frame, and it occurred to Woody that he hadn't heard a thing. Woody positioned himself right in front of Buzz, forcing the ranger to acknowledge him. Buzz reluctantly looked up at Woody, a small smile dancing on his face.

"Hey cowboy."

"What in the Wild West just happened?" Woody asked sharply.

"I'm not…exactly sure…" Buzz confessed, not quite knowing how to respond after the strange turn of events.

"Well, from what I saw, you were just attacked by a girl."

"That's pretty much what happened," Buzz replied.

"Really? She got you down on the ground just like that?"

"Yup."

"And you consider yourself a space ranger…"

"Hey! She's a tough girl!" Buzz protested.

"Ok," Woody said, "There's something you're not telling me. This just isn't adding up. Jess isn't the type of toy to just suddenly attack someone like that…oh…wait…" Woody paused.

"What?" Buzz prodded Woody to continue.

"Don't tell me this has to do with her thinking you're ignoring her or something," Woody groaned, "I told her it was nothing, but does she believe me? Of course not!"

Woody continued to grumble to himself as Buzz contemplated this. Why would this girl react so strongly if she felt that she was being ignored? She sure seemed a compulsive type of gal, but this was nearing the extreme.

Woody continued to mumble when something caught Buzz's eye. He noticed a toy had perched itself atop the bed, a red hat lying at its side. Buzz sighed. There she was. How did she always seem to catch his attention? She could be so far away from him, and yet, she was the first toy he could see. He needed to see her. He needed to be by her. Why in the galaxy was he feeling like this? He was a space ranger, not some romantic. He needed to lock these feelings away. She would never ever feel that way about him, and from the looks of things, it seemed that she'd never want to speak to him again as long as they shared the same room. He sighed a second time. He didn't understand her one bit.

Buzz, lost in his thoughts, didn't notice Woody until he had knocked rather loudly on his plastic helmet. Buzz shook his head and noticed that the cowboy gestured for him to follow. Buzz silently obeyed, and Woody took him to a lonely corner of the room.

"Buzz," Woody started, "I just talked with Jessie."

"You what?" Buzz cried.

"You'll thank me later," Woody said, "She wants to talk to you."

"Oh…I'm not…I can't…It's really not…I…I..." Buzz stuttered, turning redder and redder by the minute. She wanted to talk to him?

"Save it for her ranger," Woody replied, "She's not happy, but I tried to explain that you haven't been ignoring her." Woody paused, "You haven't been ignoring her, have you?"

Buzz froze. The sad truth of the matter was that he in fact was avoiding her.

Woody guessed at the truth and shook his head in disappointment, "Great. That's just great Buzz. I just lied to her. You know, you've always been one for making a toy feel at home."

"Woody," Buzz plead, "I'm not trying to, it's just that…"

"What Buzz?"

"I…I…she's different."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Woody asked while raising an eyebrow.

"She's…I don't even know how to explain it, but she's…just different from other toys that I've met. It's not a bad thing..."

"So why are you ignoring her?" Woody asked, not understanding.

Buzz looked up into Woody's deep brown eyes. He couldn't put his feelings into words, but Woody understood the meaning behind Buzz's wide eyes. He took a step backward as he realized what Buzz meant, and he started to laugh.

"This is what this whole thing's been about?" Woody asked while laughing, "You've been ignoring her because you…like her?" Woody said a little too loud. As soon as the words escaped his lips, his laughs turned hysterical.

"Shh! I don't want everyone else to know!" Buzz angrily said.

"This is just too good!" Woody laughed as he fell to the floor and began to pound his fists and kick his legs. He hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. The last time he could remember laughing like this was when he'd told Buzz an alien was behind him.

Buzz stood there as still as a stone. When Woody had finally stopped laughing, Buzz looked to him for help. Woody just sighed at his desperate friend.

"Go talk to her. Sort this out."

"I can't Woody," Buzz sighed, "I can't even talk to her."

"Yes you can," Woody said, "And you will."

He suddenly grabbed the ranger and shoved him towards the bed. Buzz quickly regained his balance and turned to face Woody. Woody gave him a thumbs up, and Buzz turned back to face the bed. Think of this as if your battling Zurg, Buzz thought. You can do that. He took a deep breath, and he slowly climbed up the bedpost.

Jessie was now lying on the bed staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. She began to count the stars and form imaginary constellations in her head. It gave her something to do, something to think about. What she'd seen earlier gave her the chills. She couldn't face him again. She couldn't see him again. Somehow she had to avoid him at all costs. Her thoughts were disrupted as she saw a figure standing on the bed a few feet away from her. She gasped. Too late for that plan. It was him.

* * *

What could Jessie possibly be thinking? Until the next chapter...or maybe even later...just kidding...it'll be the next chapter... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Buzz timidly made his way towards the cowgirl. She slowly began to back away from him, but he gained some confidence and began to walk even faster. She quickly stood up to leave, but before she could even take one step, Buzz reached out and grabbed her arm. She felt her skin burn at his touch, and she tugged and pulled, desperate to get away from him. His grip was firm, but it was also gentle, if that was even possible. She couldn't keep her deal with Woody and talk to Buzz. It was too hard. She refused to comply with Mr. Lightyear. She refused to acknowledge him. She refused to even look at him. Refusal was her only tactic now. Hopefully her message would be able to go through his stupid plastic helmet.

Buzz couldn't even believe what he had done. His hand and arm were frozen. He couldn't release his grip on her when she tried to pull away. His mind screamed at him. _What are you doing Buzz? Let go of her!_ She continued to tug, and eventually she started throwing punches. One happened to hit Buzz right in the face. His grip lessened on her arm, and she turned to face him. The look of anger on her face was evident. She looked completely outraged. Buzz couldn't have ever fathomed that her pretty little face could possibly look so distorted with rage like it did now.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she yelled.

Buzz stood still, too dumbfounded to speak.

"Well?" she waited. "Would ya mind explaining why you grabbed me like that? You're already on the chopping block with me ranger; why would you want to push it any further?"

She folded her arms and impatiently waited for an answer. She was going to put an end to all of this. Her rage made her forget the reason why she didn't want to face this toy. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care that it hurt to look at him.

"I…" Buzz began and then decided to try again. "I'm sorry."

"Wow. Thank you for that heart wrenching apology," Jessie sarcastically said.

"I mean it," Buzz insisted with more vigor.

"Right."

She began to leave when he reached out to grab her again. She spun around to face him, and he noticed her right hand had balled up into a fist, and by the looks of things, she seemed like she was ready to punch him again. He quickly pulled his hand away and looked into her eyes. Her eyes grew wide as they made eye contact, and he could see her body shiver slightly. He took a step closer. She didn't step back like he thought she would, so he took yet another step. She seemed to be rooted to the ground, and by now, she was visibly shaking.

Buzz stopped in his tracks. "Are you all right?"

"What's it to ya?" she snapped as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"You're shaking," he said as he pointed at her trembling body.

Her face grew red, and she began to stutter incoherently. Buzz strained his ears to understand, but she began to get quieter and quieter as she continued to mumble.

"Is something wrong?" he quietly asked.

She stopped her mumblings and looked into his eyes. Her heart seemed to shut down, and her breathing became shallow. Her head began to spin, and her vision began to grow cloudy. She sat on the ground and tried to shake off the sudden nausea. She couldn't think of it. She had left that life behind. She had promised herself she'd never go there again.

She could feel Buzz's presence next to her. He had bent down and now had one arm around her waist. His touch seemed to melt that area of her body, and she was about to punch him again, but suddenly she had lost almost all of her strength. She could feel that she was losing it. She was going to black out any minute. There was no point in trying to prevent it. It was coming. She raised her hand and slowly motioned for Buzz to come closer. He leaned in, his face only inches away from her. She only had about another five seconds before she'd black out. Using the last portion of her strength, she punched him in the face again.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! I wrote more! That's a serious accomplishment for me right now! :) Sorry it's such a short chapter though...and sorry that you guys have NO idea what's running through Jessie's head. Luckily, I do. :) You'll just have to stay posted to find out. Hopefully I can have this next chapter up in a few days. That's my goal. Hope you enjoyed this one! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. She couldn't remember anything. She began to take in her surroundings slowly. Her head was still spinning, and she didn't want to faint again by doing something too fast. Buzz was standing near her talking with Woody in a hushed whisper. She strained her ears to hear, but before she could understand anything, Buzz had noticed that she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he quietly asked as he walked towards her.

She stared up and noticed a black mark under his left eye. She chuckled as she began to recall her furious punches before she blacked out. She was glad that it had left a mark. She cringed as she looked up into his eyes again, and she swiftly looked over at Woody.

Woody came over to join Buzz. He looked at Jessie and silently waited for her to answer. She sighed as she realized she'd have to talk sooner or later.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Buzz visibly exhaled, and Woody wiped his brow. Jessie began to sit up, and Buzz, without any invitation, bent down to help her. She restrained herself from protesting since she was still feeling very sick. She coughed a few times and let her head stop spinning. The three toys fell silent, and it seemed that the whole world had stopped. Woody slowly began to inch himself away from the two, and Jessie glared at him. Woody just flashed her a grin and ran off. "I'm sorry," Buzz apologized, "About everything."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

He sat down across from her and stared into her eyes. She could feel his eyes boring a hole through her forehead, but she didn't look at him. He eventually gave up and looked at the ceiling. He looked at the stars Andy had stuck there a few years ago. He began to count them, one by one, and he noticed that Jessie was doing the same. A small smile crept onto his face, and he looked at her. She continued to gaze up at the ceiling, and it seemed to Buzz that she hadn't noticed that he was watching her.

"Do you like the stars?" he asked.

She looked down at her boots and nodded. Buzz frowned. Something just wasn't right.

"Why won't you look at me?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about?" she countered as she continued to stare at her boots sprawled out in front of her.

"You refuse to look me in the eye," he clarified. "Why is that?"

She gulped. He was much more observant than she thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look at me," he said.

She jumped slightly at the request, but she refused to raise her eyes to his.

"See? You won't look at me. Why?"

Jessie just sat there, too numb to speak. She'd been caught red handed, or in her case, red headed. She silently laughed at her stupid joke. She sure was full of them.

He sighed. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll go ask Woody."

She perked up at this. "Woody won't be able to tell you."

"I thought you told Woody everything."

"You'd be surprised at how little he knows."

"Tell me what he doesn't know," Buzz insisted. He leaned in towards her and continued to gaze intently at her. Their eyes met only for a few seconds, and when they did meet, Jessie could see they were brimming full with concern and compassion. She shuddered. His eyes reminded her too much of the past.

"It wouldn't matter even if I told you," she replied. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Buzz said brimming with confidence. He was clueless as to why he should feel so confident. He barely knew the girl, and his past experiences with her were not exactly pleasant. He decided to help anyway. Maybe if they were to get past this little hiccup, he could become friends with her, and maybe after they were friends…he stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

She exhaled. What was wrong with this toy? Why wouldn't he just give up? What was wrong with her? Why was she actually considering telling him what was bothering her? She sighed. Fine. She'd tell him and then deal with the pain of it later. Maybe it would actually help instead of hurt.

"I once had an owner," she slowly started. "Her name was Emily. We did everything together. Name something, anything, and I'm telling you, we did it together."

"Fishing?"

"W-what?" Jessie asked, slightly caught off guard.

"Did you fish together?"

"Y-yes, but why are you asking that?"

"You said to name something, so I did."

She chuckled at this, but then grew serious again. This was not a light subject for her. She wasn't going to let him distract her, but she probably should before she gets too deep and personal. She hadn't trusted someone like this. How did she know that he would understand and accept what she was going to reveal to him? The sad truth was…she didn't.

Buzz narrowed his eyes as he tried to read her mind. She sat there quietly, obviously lost in thought. Whatever was going on, he needed to pay more attention. He promised himself he wouldn't get sidetracked, and he politely asked for her to continue. She nodded her head and did just that.

"I loved Emily. She was my whole world. We seemed inseparable, but in the end, we were. She grew up. I became old and outdated. I was nothing to her anymore. She abandoned me, and I went into storage for a few decades. It was terrible Buzz." She shuddered, and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She wiped away a tear and continued. "I was passed around and I eventually landed in Al's sweaty hands. I was going to go to Japan, and there I would be part of a museum. All we needed now was Woody. When he showed up, I thought that I could live again. I wouldn't ever be played with, but I'd be adored by children for generations, at least, that's what the Prospector had led me to believe. I'm sure glad that you and Woody rescued me from that plane." She stopped short. "Thanks for helping a stranger out like that. I know that you didn't have to do that, but I'm sure glad you did."

Buzz smiled. "You're welcome. I would have done it for any friend of Woody's."

"Oh," her small smile began to fade. "That's nice to know."

"What's the problem then? Am I repulsive or something?"

"No, not at all," Jessie giggled. "Actually…" She trailed off.

"Why won't you look at me? Even now you're avoiding eye contact. I still don't understand. I'm sorry."

She grabbed her knees and pulled them close to her small body. She rested her head on her knees, and Buzz watched as her body began to shake. She was crying, but they were silent sobs. He watched in horror as the beautiful girl continued to cry.

"Jessie!" he exclaimed. "Please tell me what's wrong! I want to help!"

"Oh Buzz!" she cried. "Dontcha get it? You're what's wrong!"

"What? That's preposterous! I haven't done anything…" he stopped. "If you think I've been ignoring you, there is a logical explana-"

"No Buzz, it's not that! You have her eyes! Emily's eyes were just like yours, and when I look at you, I see Emily all over again!"

This time she didn't hold back. Her tears flowed freely, and Buzz, dumbfounded like he often found himself around her, simply placed a hand on her back. He began to gently rub, but no soothing words would come to him.

* * *

Author's Note: Now you know what the problem is/was, but how in the world will these two be able to work it out? _I'm_ still trying to figure it out! :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned! :)


End file.
